Bittersweet Revenge
by KamikazeMaron
Summary: Ya está,lo he hecho. Lo he matado. Mi ángel, mi amor, ahora yace en el suelo sin vida Así, un ser sobrenatural inicia su relato, relatando su historia y el por qué de esas palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Ya está, lo he hecho. Lo he matado. Mi ángel, mi amor, ahora yace en el suelo sin vida. Nunca volverá. Soy plenamente consciente de lo que he hecho y puedo asegurar que no me arrepiento de ello, mas una gran tristeza me oprime el pecho, haciendo de este rato algo insoportable. No logro calmar mi respiración agitada y la expresión que tenía su dulce rostro justo un instante antes de morir se ha quedado grabada eternamente en mi mente... y en mi corazón. Sólo veo una manera de quedar en paz conmigo misma: relatando mi historia para que otros la sepan e intenten no tomar el mismo camino que yo (aunque, como he dicho, no me arrepiento de ninguno de los pasos que he dado). Con eso no pretendo hacer sentir lástima o buscar comprensión en los lectores, soy fuerte y nunca las he necesitado. Solamente quiero desahogarme, un hecho simple y complicado, cosa que no he hecho ni una vez en mis trescientos años de vida. Mis manos tiemblan al escribir, manchadas por su sangre, y unas lágrimas, rojas y sinceras, caen por mis mejillas, mojando el pergamino donde escribo, haciendo algo complicada su lectura. Debo advertir que nunca me he sentido demasiado atraída por las letras, mas esta historia es algo que no se puede relatar de otra forma. Incluso, si la quisiera relatar con alguna ópera o sinfonía, faltarían notas para su total entendimiento y expresión.

Empezaré por el principio, luego ya tendré tiempo de hablar sobre el vampiro muerto que yace en el suelo de la habitación donde me encuentro y el hecho de que precisamente ahora, sin esperar a estar lejos del escenario del crimen, escriba algo que podría catalogar como "_mis memorias_".

Sí, se lo que estáis pensando y voy a contestaros: no, no soy normal. Me ha costado años llegar a aceptarlo, pero es la verdad: no soy "_rarita_" y las otras personas deberían hacer un esfuerzo por aceptarme... no. Soy completamente **ANORMAL**, y soy consciente de que no puedo ser aceptada ni por un mundo ni por el otro.

Pero no era mi intención empezar hablando de mí, pues creo que mi historia empieza mucho antes de que yo naciera, o fuera concebida, muchos siglos atrás...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Notas de la autora  
_**Hola a todos! Y muchas gracias por leeros este fic n.n siempre empiezo diciendo lo mismo .  
Es mi tercer fic aquí en FanFictions, y el primero que no es sobre manganime.  
Lo empecé a escribir después de leerme el libro Vittorio el Vampiro, de Anne Rice... supongo que fue como mi fuente de inspiración  
A parte de vampiros, también salen otros seres sobrenaturales, pero todo llegará... ;-) Los tipos de vampiros, sus normas... ´la gran mayoría son de las Crónicas Vampíricas, pero he modificado un par.  
Que más decir... espero que no os esté aburriendo XD. A este ritmo los coments van a ser más largos que el capítulo. Ah, sí. En principio tengo pensado poner capítulos cortos, aunque para ser sincera yo disfruto más con los largos.  
Y bueno, nada más, espero que os guste. Ah, y me gustaría que dejaráis Reviews con críticas constructivas. Siempre mejorando! n.n  
Atte:

**KamikazeMaron**

_"Your blood, my life..."_


	2. La verdadera Helena

** I.La verdadera Helena**

* * *

La antigua Grecia, una gran civilización que, como ser renacentista que soy, siempre me ha fascinado. Sus pensadores, el razonamiento para enfrontar cualquier tipo de problema planteado, los inicios de la democracia, sus magníficos escultores, el Partenón... Podría estar toda una vida eterna enumerando y relatando las delicias de esa Grecia, mas no es el momento ni el sitio adecuado. También fue un tiempo de mitología y leyendas, una época donde el mundo humano y el mundo mágico convivieron sin problemas. 

Si por fortuna este pergamino lo ha recibido un ser humano, hecho que debería preocuparme (y digo debería, porque no le doy la más mínima importancia), debo hacerle una pequeña revelación que se puede resumir en una frase: las hadas también existen. Y cuando digo hadas, quiero decir todos esos seres fantásticos salidos de cuentos y que parecen pura fantasía: duendes, brujas, licántropos, vampiros... No puedo revelaros nada más, pues nunca me han interesado esas cuestiones filosóficas, como quiénes somos, el origen de nuestros poderes, y cual es nuestro verdadero cometido en el mundo.

Todos estos seres siempre hemos vivido escondiendo nuestra verdadera naturaleza para preservar nuestra vida, porque el hombre ataca a lo que teme, y teme toda cosa que se escape de su ridícula comprensión. O si no, lo exhibe en un circo como vulgar entretenimiento. Es por eso que el mundo mágico ha estado siempre herméticamente cerrado por los que estamos dentro, y hasta entre nosotros... Yo formo parte de ese mundo, como ya habréis supuesto.

Hablando en términos generales, en la Grecia clásica fue la época de más armonía entre los dos mundos. Por ejemplo, dentro del mágico no se desarrolló ninguna guerra digna de ser nombrada.

Lo que ahora os voy a relatar es el origen de mi familia, y el por que de sus desgracias. Todo se remonta en la famosa guerra de Troia. Mucha gente piensa que la ciudad nunca existió, y que fue una invención del genial poeta Homero, pero no es cierto. Troia existió. Y la narración del poeta es real, excepto en las partes que intervienen los dioses. Doy por supuesto que ya sabéis toda la historia sobre La Ilíada y la Odisea. Con lo maravillosas que son dudo que las hayáis pasado por alto. La famosa Helena de Troya es el origen de toda la historia, no solo de la que se habla en los poemas épicos, sino también de la mía. Ella no era normal, era un ser especial: una bruja muy poderosa. Su matrimonio con el rey Menelao había sido concertado y no podía estar más insatisfecha. Era muy rica y todo el pueblo la adoraba por su belleza, mas ella siempre quería más, y sobretodo, lo que anhelaba des del fondo de su corazón era un buen marido y amante. Helena era muy caprichosa, además de viva y lista, cualidades que, juntas en una mujer con poderes mágicos pueden resultar una peligrosa combinación. Un día que no presagiaba ser demasiado diferente los demás, llegó Paris a Esparta, acompañando a su hermano Héctor. Él, un chico enamoradizo y descarado, quedó iluminado con la belleza de Helena, así que ella sólo tubo que usar su encanto natural y algo de magia para que la llevara con ella. Su ego subió muchísimo cuando se enteró de que miles de naves zarpaban de todos los rincones de Grecia para hacerla volver. Pese saber que por culpa de su capricho estallaría una guerra, ella quería seguir con el juego, ahora algo más que eso: se había enamorado locamente de Paris... y cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no había quien se la quitara. Lo que no sabía era que Paris, igual de caprichoso que ella, tenía otra amante... Eso sólo auguraba un final desastroso.

La guerra se desarrolló tal como os la contaron, excepto el final, a partir de la destrucción de Troia. No se si nunca os habéis percatado de ello, mas en ese momento nadie habla de Helena. ¿Misterioso, no? No tanto, la verdad, pues todos los ojos están fijos en el caballo de Troia. La historia real cuenta que una Helena embarazada de pocos meses se despertó al empezar a oír gritos. Alertada por el olor a madera quemada, se giró para avisar a Paris. Él no estaba en la cama. Asustada, lo empezó a buscar, pensando que estaba luchando. Su plan era confesarle que era en realidad y huir junto a él, para poder vivir juntos en otro lugar, empezar desde 0. Pero lo encontró en la cama de una sirvienta, ya con la ropa puesta, pero besándola en los labios con fogosa pasión. No os podéis ni imaginar el gran enojo de Helena. Le salían chispas por los ojos, literalmente. Paris, en contra de todo lo que puedan decir los libros, y su amante fueron quemados lentamente por la mirada de la bruja furiosa. Después, Helena desapareció de la ciudad y se transportó a la isla de una amiga con sus mismos poderes, Circe. Una vez puesta al corriente de todo lo sucedido, entre las dos brujas hicieron de la vida de los griegos supervivientes un infierno. Por que creéis que Ulises tardó 20 años en volver a Ítaca? No fue por la ira de Poseidón, divinidad del mar, sino por Helena. Hubiera tenido surte si se tratara de la ira del dios, porque, aunque ignoro si éste existe, estoy segura que su ira no es comparable a la de una mujer engañada y enfadada.

Helena no era fuerte, o no lo bastante para soportar aquello, se sentía tan utilizada, tan dejada, tan idiota, que, producto de su tristeza, quiso lanzar una maldición sobre todos los hombres y lo hizo sobre la que sería su descendencia. Desde entonces, nuestra familia siempre daría luz a mujeres que, de una forma u otra, estarían destinadas a tener mala suerte con los hombres. Helena tuvo una hermosa hija, y dejó a Circe para vivir en Grecia, como una pobre campesina. Su hija tuvo otra hija, y esta hija otra más... y así hasta llegar a mí.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Hola! Aquí primer capítulo o segundo, depende de como lo veais... vaya, esto lo había puesto en otro fic, ya... esque me encanta hacer introducciones xDDD. Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi parecer le falta algo. No se que es, pero le falta. Además, es medio paranoia... Helena de Troia medio bruja, Paris muriendo quemado. la bruja amiga de Circe... en fin, que lo pensé más o menos cuando el profesor de latín nos hizo la reflexión de que al final de la Iliada no aparecía Helena por ningún sitio xD. En fin... muchísimas gracias por leer este fic 

**Para punkrockprincess**: Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review! Y el primero! Woo! Debería dar un regalo o algo (al primer review, al número 100... al 1000 xD... esto ya es flipándome mucho). Pos... muchísimas gracias por el review! (ahora por el contenido XD) Es muy importante que uns historia enganche... espero no perderlo a lo largo...

**KamikazeMaron**

_"Canta, oh diosa, la cólera del Pelida Aquileo__ ..."_


End file.
